littlekingsstoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Writing Errors
Due to the amount of text present in Little King's Story, several Writing Errors exist in the English release of the Wii version. These range from simple spelling errors to misinformation, some of which could hint at differences made during development. Spelling, Grammar and Punctuation Errors * The female Grunt Soldiers refer to themselves as strong men, likely due to a translation error or reusing generic dialogue from male Grunt Soldiers. * Animal Hunters introduce themselves as being "a''' Animal Hunter", likely due to reusing generic dialogue when a citizen introduces their Job Class: "I am a Class" since the Animal Hunter is the only regular class to start with a vowel. * Some citizens refer to "the King" in third person when talking to Corobo. It is possible that this dialogue is taken from the unused "Project Q" mode and was not updated. * The sign outside the Ripe Kingdom misspells it as the "Ripe '''Kingdome." * On the map, the Former Onii Grounds is misspelled as the "Fomer Onii Grounds". * The Eggans that appear between the Worrywart Soldier cutscenes have dialogue that contains two spelling errors. One says "smart" as "snart" and another says "I am" as "I ham". Due to reused assets, these spelling errors are also present in New Little King's Story. * The Alpokian Broadcaster says the line "I'm glad I can still work at '''a Broadcaster." ** The Alpokian Broadcaster also says "Newsflash! I thought I was dead but I managed '''to survived!" upon being washed ashore. * The Clockwork Knight's UMA Book entry uses both a period and an exclamation mark. * In the PAL version, the Crab Onii UMA Book entry attempts to display its location as "Corobo's Beach" but incorrectly displays it as " Beach". This is likely a programming error, and is corrected in the later NTSC release, instead displaying "Over-there-Beach", the location's other canonical name. Naming Inconsistencies * Onii are inconsistently capitalised, and are referred to as both Oniis and Onii in plural form. * Every Princess has a last name, but some are referred to inconsistently. Scarlet Bouquet is referred to by both names. Kokomo Pine is always referred to by her full name. Martel Daisy is sometimes referred to in full, and sometimes only as Martel or Daisy. The other four princesses' last names are never mentioned, aside from Shizuka, who reveals her last name while recalling her abduction story. * Glamour Town is called the Wealthy District on the map. * The Valley of Memories is mistakenly called the "Abandoned Onii Grounds" on a sign, which is confusing, as the Onii Grounds is already an existent landmark. * The Kingdom of the Jolly is often referred to as the Jolly Kingdom, and the two names are used interchangeably. * Shizuka's egg is consistently referred to as the Diamond Egg, but the Eggan that moves to Alpoko refers to it as the Golden Egg. This appears to be a leftover from a beta version of the game, as an unused letter from Omelet also refers to a "golden egg". * In the Blueprint's introduction from Skinny Ray, he refers to the Propeller as the Propellor, a minor alternate spelling. * The Kingdom Plan and the HUD refer to the second of the Formations as both the "Guard Formation" and "Defense Formation" interchangeably. Liam also refers to the Attack Formation as the "Fighting Formation". * Generated Quests refer to Corobo's Forest as the [[Turnip Forest|'Turnip Forest']], the area's name before being conquered by Corobo after the defeat of Cow Bones. This is despite Generated Quests only becoming available after this area is already conquered. This has confused many players as to the location of these quests. * Some words uttered by Craftians and Jumbo Champloon are untranslatable, such as Arithmetic. * Ripped Miners are sometimes incorrectly referred to as "Buff Miners". * During his quiz, King Omelet will mistakenly call a Cockadoodledo a "Cockadoodle", which is the UMA's beta name, or a "Cockacockadoodle." * The UMA Book contains several naming errors. These are all likely due to the translations for the UMA Book being done by a different team than the translations for the rest of the game, and are merely alternate translations of the same name from the original Japanese: ** The Wavy Rock Forest is referred to as the "Shaky Rock Forest" in the Rodeo Cow's entry. ** The Torn Forest is referred to as the "Shredded Forest" in Ogre Ergo's entry. ** The Shadow Forest is referred to as the "Shade Forest" in the Mush Geezer's entry. ** The "Owl" UMA is referred to as such on the HUD bar, but is referred to as a Fierce Owl in the UMA Book. ** Some of these mistakes are repeated in other translations for the game. For example, the French version gets the same names wrong: Forêt de roches (Forest of rocks) becomes Forêt de pierres '''(Forest of stones). Furthermore, other Forests such as Forêt de chouettes, Forêt de grenouilles and Forêt de champignons are all named correctly in the book, as is the case in the English version. Incorrect Dialogue Display * If the player talks to Howser after getting some money but before purchasing their first Kingdom Plan, he will sometimes incorrectly say a line of dialogue from Kokomo Pine from much later in the story, or citizens during a festival. These lines are, respectively: ** "Corobo, you'll actually be going up, up and away? I wanted to sing you a song to send you on your way, but I just Can't seem to find my voice... Um... Well... My king... I... Um... I... ...Well. ... ... ... Never mind. I just want to cheer you on, my king." ** "Hooray! Hooray! My king!" Misinformation * The "Help" section under the sub-menu says that the player may hold up to '''50 citizens, a feat not possible in the game. This could simply be a typo, but could also originate from a previous build of the game, where it was possible to have more citizens, before the limit was changed later in development. This is suggested by several pre-release screenshots. * Liam lies to Corobo on several occasions: ** Liam claims that Ripped Miners are experienced fighters, despite having one of the slowest attack speeds of any citizen. ** Liam claims that Carefree Children cannot fight, despite being able to deal a weak slap attack to enemies. ** Liam's drawing of the Rainbow Wizard shows a spell ammo count of 32, despite the Wizard only having a spell ammo limit of 20. ** Liam states that Buff Lumberjacks have decent health, despite having some of the lowest health of any citizen. * Pow Beans claim to increase citizens' attack power, but in actuality they increase each citizen's Life by 1. * The UMA Book gives incorrect values for some UMA's Life. This is most noticeable with the Guardian boss Ogre Ergo, whose Life count is stated to be 100, which if true would make it weaker than regular UMA such as the Worker Onii (Dragon) and the Concodore. This could be because Ogre Ergo was originally intended to appear as a regular UMA, and its Life value is referring to this, since other Guardians who appear as stronger versions of regular UMA such as Yvonne also display their regular UMA Life value in the UMA Book. Ogre Ergo must have been changed to only appear as a Guardian after the UMA Book was written, during development. This is further evidenced by pre-release screenshots showing two Ogre Ergos as regular UMA emerging from a hole. * The UMA Book incorrectly states the Locations of several UMA: ** The Black Sheep is stated to be located in Skull Plains, despite never naturally appearing in that Location. ** The Reborn Dragon and Blue Dragon are both stated to be located in the Jolly Kingdom, despite neither appearing there. It appears that these UMA's Locations have been confused for the Marble Dragon's Location. However, the Marble Dragon's UMA Book entry specifies that its Location is the East of Jolly Kingdom, unlike the other two incorrect Locations. Interestingly, in the French version, the Reborn Dragon's location is corrected, but the Blue Dragon's is not. ** The UMA book specifies that the Onii Metal only appears at Bony Tunnel in the afternoon, when in reality this UMA is present under a rock at all times of day. Instruction Booklet PAL * The PAL Instruction Booklet refers to the Attack Formation as the "Battle Formations". The other two Formations' titles are also pluralised. * The Mush Geezer's name and abilities are stated, but are paired with a picture of a [[Mush Bro|'Mush Bro']]. * The Marble Dragon is simply referred to as the Dragon. __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Miscellaneous Category:Writing